Paradichlorobenzene
by Neko C
Summary: Rin es la hija perfecta y Len un paria, lo que le provoca al rubio una serie de pensamientos retorcidos y violentos. ¿Qué puede salir de todo eso? Clasificación alta por lenguaje.


**¡Hola gente de FF! ¿Me extrañaron? *grillos* Bueno, eso responde todo...**

**Pero, por desgracia, mi cabeza está llena de ideas que no me dejan dormir y tengo que seguir escribiendo. *grito ahogado* ¡Debería estar estudiando!**

**Bien, dejando de lado mí ataque de locura -que creo que afectará la historia-, comencemos con las partes importantes:**

**Disclaimer ("Negación de derechos de autor"):**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias y aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**-Lenguaje fuerte y explícito.**

**-Len y Rin son hermanos en esta historia, leve Twincest.**

**-Está narrado en primera persona, pero cambia en un momento a tercera (no diré el porqué ahora, no quiero romper la intriga).**

**- ... Demencia e incoherencia total.**

**Bueno, ahora el fic:**

"_Paradichlorobenzene"__(Por Neko C.)_

"_Es tan doloroso, es tan triste, es muy frustrante, quiero detenerlo, pero eso no está permitido, sólo termino perdiéndolo todo..."_

Mi mente está podrida totalmente; sólo una palabra -un nombre específico- puede causar en mí tantos sentimientos desagradables: ira, desprecio, odio, rencor, etc. Vienen a mí ideas retorcidas y violentas, que sólo me hacen relamerme en mi interior, esperando tranquilo hacerlas realidad un día donde toda mi paciencia se agote y trate de librar al mundo de la peste que me atormenta en vida.

¿Por qué poseo pensamientos tan oscuros? ¿Qué puede oscurecer la vida de un ser humano hasta tal punto que se vuelve un monstruo irreconocible que se lanza a sus fantasías más cínicas? En mi caso, puedo responder con una sílaba: Rin, mi hermana gemela.

Le odio desde hace tanto tiempo que me es imposible especificar el nacimiento de este sentimiento, ella es la causa de todos mis problemas. Puede que seamos parecidos -por no decir iguales- en muestra apariencia física, pero en lo que concierne a la personalidad, somos tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Mientras que la niñata es "la luz del hogar": siempre trayendo a casa notas excelentes, manteniendo todas sus pertenencias en un perfecto orden, haciendo cualquier tarea -independientemente de la dificultad- de manera correcta, y una larga lista de virtudes que son alabadas y reconocidas por nuestros padres; a mí me tratan como "la oveja negra", sólo porque me cuesta aprobar con lo justo en la escuela, tiendo a ser desordenado y necesito ayuda más veces de las que pueden asistirme.

Es frustrante, soy apartado la mayoría del tiempo de su querida familia feliz. Aunque con el tiempo uno aprende a ignorar -por su propio bienestar mental- todo lo que hace daño. Desafortunadamente, yo no soy el tipo de persona que puede pasar por alto semejante injusticia, y guardo todos esos recuerdos en un rincón apartado de mi mente, amargándome más cada segundo.

Pero, extrañamente, yo no culpo a las personas que me dieron la vida, sino a ese parásito que tuvo que nacer conmigo y volverme una mitad incompleta de lo que en realidad debería ser, opacando mi existencia y tornándome un ser innecesario en este mundo...

Y ni en la escuela encuentro algo que pueda tranquilizarme, de nuevo esa maldita es el centro de atención. Rodeada siempre de personas que se dedican a besar el suelo que pisa, convirtiéndome en un paria sin salvación. Ojala pudiera decir que tengo amigos, pero esos ingratos solamente me utilizaban para estar más cerca mi hermana, suplicándome que les consiga una cita con ella cada infernal día.

Aunque no todo el mundo la adora, existen las estúpidas chicas que la envidian por su éxito y belleza, víboras crueles que no saben hacer otra cosa que criticar a los demás y llenarlos de mala fama. Dicen que la odian, pero estoy seguro que lo que tienen es solamente celos. Nunca sabrían lo que es sentir algo tan insano como el odio, no se comparan a mí en ningún aspecto.

¿Qué es lo especial en ti, Rin? Yo no puedo verlo, para mis ojos sólo eres un estorbo, una insignificante mancha en mi vida que necesito limpiar de manera urgente. Arruinaste mi mente y cordura, ¿Lo sabías? ¿Estás conforme con esto? ¿Acaso, feliz?

Detengo mis pensamientos al escuchar un maullido a mi lado. Frunzo el ceño al encontrarme con el molesto gato que se supone es de mi propiedad.

Miserable bicho, lo traje a casa con la esperanza de sentir un poco de alivio al recibir el cariño de una mascota, persuadiendo a mis padres difícilmente hasta que cedieron y me dejaron conservarlo. Que iluso de mi parte; él -como todos- la prefirió antes a ella que a mí.

Decido escapar de este ambiente contaminado con la grotesca esencia de mi gemela. Abro la puerta de entrada a medianoche, cuando los otros habitantes de la casa duermen. No me extrañaría que nadie se diera cuenta de mi huída, ya era algo natural.

Me dan asco, todo el mundo es un horrible nido de cucarachas e hipócritas. En lo que a mí concierte, pueden pudrirse en el infierno. Y tú, Rin, eres la primera de la lista.

Deseo tanto destruirte, hacerte gritar con tu voz de ángel súplicas y aullidos de dolor, tomarte y romperte en millones de pedazos, embarazarte de mi ira, convertirte en una persona tan asquerosa e innecesaria como yo, dejarte sin ánimos de vivir...

Camino sin destino por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, sólo yo y mis corrompidos pensamientos; ingiriendo un asqueroso brebaje que pretende ser café; intentando en vano buscar un buen motivo para recuperar la esperanza, lástima que no todo es como uno se lo espera.

Este lugar es una guarida de ratas e inmundicias de seres humanos, pero pareciera que nadie se daba cuenta, o el morbo de la gente es más grande que el que imagino.

Miro los anuncios luminosos, que son sólo una trampa para "polillas" atraídas por su deslumbrante brillo -me refiero tanto a insectos como personas-, con desdén: repugnante por donde se observara, tanto por sus prototipos de persona como las descaradas promociones de "entradas al paraíso" que publicitan.

Comienzo a fijarme en las figuras que pasean a mi lado -esos seres que dicen ser racionales e inteligentes-, notando como algunos me observan de una manera lastimera, indiferente o simplemente con soberbia; como si ellos fueran mejores que yo. Que nauseabundo, creen que me intimido ante sus miradas, pero sé que cada uno posee un lado oscuro guardado secretamente en el interior de sus almas...

¿A cuantas personas habrá estafado aquel comerciante? ¿Cuántas infidelidades escondería esa mujer casada? ¿Qué vidas se habrán perdido por la negligencia del médico que pasa a mi lado? ¿En qué momento van a admitirlo? ¿Acaso piensan que disfrazando con hipocresía sus pecados, estos serían exonerados? ¿De verdad consideran al Creador un ser tan iluso?

Después no me vengan a hablar de reglas, ¿Cuáles existen en este corrompido mundo? En mi caso no me gusta aprenderlas, por eso no puedo seguirlas; eso no significa que sea "rebelde", sólo... alguien apartado de la sociedad que me moldeó para esa misma causa. Además, ¿Si rompo esas dichosas reglas, habría algún cambio? ¿Esas mismas que no han sido justas conmigo ni con mi existencia? Yo estoy bien, y ellos están mal, todo es un maldito absurdo...

Me encuentro ahora contemplando un triste y desagradable evento: muñecas rotas vestidas de sirenas, diciendo palabras agradables, que tratan de seducir a cualquiera que se acerque a jugar con sus cuerpos; sólo para conseguir un mugroso puñado de billetes. Impúdico por donde se vea, pero aún así es aceptado -o ignorado- por este lugar. Les miro con el rabillo del ojo, mientras sigo caminando sin rumbo fijo.

A pesar de que soy un adolescente; esas figuras macabras no me causan emoción alguna. ¿De que me sirve esa clase de "servicios" si no albergo aunque sea algo de agitación al tocar sus cuerpos? No entiendo a los lascivos que pueden ser llevados tan fácilmente por esas formas demoníacas al falso éxtasis...

Tiro el vaso plástico que antes contenía mi bebida al suelo -sin importarme realmente su paradero- y me resigno a regresar a mi casa, volviendo sobre mis pasos y presenciando nuevamente, pero ahora sin ánimos, el angustioso espectáculo que me proporciona esa metrópolis. No tiene sentido rebuscarle alguna causa a todo eso, por lo que acelero mi caminar; aún sabiendo que no es necesario ni placentero para mí llegar a destino...

Al acercarme a mi meta, me encuentro con algo inesperado: mi gato ahogado dentro de un pozo cercano a la propiedad. Observo el cadáver sin sentir nada de lástima hacia animal. Él era un traidor, y tarde o temprano ese sería su destino; espero que sucumba en el infierno y pague por cada una de sus faltas.

Entro de manera silenciosa a lo que podría considerarse mi hogar, dejando que mi subconsciente me guiara; pues aún tengo palpitando en mi cerebro la imagen del difunto felino. No es que en realidad me preocupara, sólo trato de analizar las posibles causas de su muerte. Pero a no hallar una explicación lógica, vuelvo a la realidad; siendo conciente de que, de alguna manera, me encuentro en la habitación de mi hermana; específicamente parado frente a su lecho mientras ella descansa desinformada de mi presencia.

La contemplo como si fuera un cuadro surrealista: ella reposa tranquilamente, apenas cubierta por unas finas sábanas y un camisón color rosa, manteniendo una expresión apacible en su maldito rostro, respirando de manera sincronizada y teniendo sus cortos y rubios cabellos desparramados por la almohada.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, sin que yo sea capaz de detenerlo, al tener semejante visión de ella tan inocente y vulnerable; creando inmediatamente unos fuertes impulsos que me exigen realizar mis mayores fantasías respecto a su persona.

Pienso en las prostitutas y las comparo con el ser que descansa ajeno a mi retorcida mente; sin encontrar ningún punto en común. Después de todo, ellas harían lo que yo deseara sin rechistar; pero de seguro Rin se opondría desde el primer segundo, lo que volvería las cosas más interesantes...

El sólo pensarlo es excitante: ella rodeada de sangre, completamente desnuda, llorando como un bebé sin poder moverse; y yo lleno de odio y deseo, acercándome como un león a su presa -olvidándome de las consecuencias-, tocándole sin escrúpulos ni moral, mordiendo y lamiendo todo su perfecto cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de ella, robando su virginidad, ignorando los lazos de sangre que nos rodean, corriéndome -dentro y fuera suyo- una y otra vez hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaran -incluso si su vida lo hace anteriormente-.

Soy un enfermo, pero en esto me convertiste, querida hermanita. Porque tu sigues siendo virgen, ¿Verdad? No creas que hice oídos sordos a todos los comentarios de tus "amiguitas", donde te exponen como una simple ramera que se acuesta con todos los chicos del instituto al que asistimos. Sé que no debería creerlos, pues de seguro son sólo rumores; pero la idea de verte tumbada en un camastro impropio, abrazada a algún asqueroso compañero nuestro -por muy contradictorio que suene- me hace hervir la sangre.

Me acerco -fuera de mi cordura- más a tu cama, extendiendo una mano hacia una dirección específica: tu cuello; pero me detengo al sentir como te mueves cambiando de postura; y recobro un poco de sentido común.

Mierda, por ahora te salvaste, Rin, agradece que existen posibles testigos de lo podría haber hecho. No deseo darle explicaciones a nuestros padres de por qué corrompí tu cuerpo; ellos no las comprenderían y de seguro me tratarían peor de como ya lo hacen, y no puedo soportar más desprecio de su parte.

Pero no te sientas tan protegida; pronto, muy pronto, podré realizar todos los actos que me permitan lograr la justicia que tanto anhelo y te prometo que sufrirás de una manera incomparable.

Salgo de su cuarto y me interno en el mío, tirándome despreocupado a mi cama, dejando fluir nuevamente mi locura, planeando nuevas maneras de acabar con su existencia. Sólo necesito un instante, una oportunidad para ser un poco malvado y lograr una retorcida justicia; liberar el estrés aprisionado en mi cuerpo y encontrarle un propósito a mi vida después de mi redención.

Comienzo a tatarear unos acordes disonantes que arman una canción sin sentido ni razón de existencia. ¿Por qué lo hago? No tengo ni idea, toda esa melodía suena como un llamado a la demencia, la materialización de mis pensamientos en simple música retorcida.

— _Ven, vamos a volvernos locos, vamos a dormir hasta pudrirnos..._ — Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el cansancio me venza, portando un desfigurada sonrisa en mi rostro.

El día me sorprende filtrando algunos rayos de luz por mi ventana, que van a parar a mi cara, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño por más tiempo, así que decido levantarme por más que mi cuerpo exige que continúe con mi letargo, y comienzo mi rutina diaria. Miro el reloj ubicado en la pared del pasillo -que curiosamente tiene forma de un gato-, siendo consiente de que gran parte de la jornada se me había escapado de las manos. Por suerte, hoy es un día sin actividad y puedo darme ese placer mundano.

Me dirijo tranquilo hacia el cuarto de baño y procedo a darme una ducha, limpiando toda la inmundicia de la ciudad que debió pegarse a mí; y termino de despertar mis adoloridos músculos. Ojala también pudiera desaparecer el motivo de mi odio y desprecio con el agua que recorre mi cuerpo.

— Len — Una voz que reconozco perfectamente pronuncia mi nombre después de que saliera de la habitación.

Me volteo en dirección de donde proviene y miro la figura de quien podría considerarse mi reflejo, conteniéndome y procurando no abalanzarme sobre ella.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto, tratando de sonar tan calmado como mi mente me permitiera.

— Papá y mamá se fueron y no volverán hasta mañana, ¿Quieres que tomemos el té, juntos? — Me ofrece con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara angelical.

Igualo su expresión y acepto su oferta, gustoso. Al fin tendría la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, me lo dejaste tan fácil Rin, este será tu mayor y último error...

Me indica la hora del encuentro y miro de nueva cuenta el reloj, determinando que me queda un gran margen de tiempo para realizar mis planes minuciosamente.

Entro a mi dormitorio concluida la charla y pienso la mejor manera de acabar de una vez y para siempre con esa maldita.

¿Cuchillos? ¿Una cuerda? ¿La pistola que mi padre guarda en el cajón de su cómoda? ¿Mis propias manos? ¿Un pozo lleno de agua? ¿Fuego? ¿Un bate? ¿Pastillas? ¿_Paradichlorobenzene_? Todas las opciones me parecen tentadoras...

El momento de la verdad llega y meto una pequeña botella que contiene mi elección. Si bien no me parece la más satisfactoria, sin duda es la representación de la justicia poética: la convertiría en un ángel envenenándole con la sustancia más potente que encontré, haciéndola sufrir desde el interior de su cuerpo, para que sintiese todo el dolor que yo poseo desde que tuve voluntad para odiarla. Luego, podría hacer con ella lo que se me diera la gana...

Entro a la sala principal de la casa, donde ella me espera sonriendo abiertamente, teniendo ya preparado el juego de té sobre la mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Al verme aparecer, se aleja excusándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. ¡Qué ingenua es! ¡Me deja la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata!

Tomo la tetera y comienzo a servir la infusión en las dos tazas de porcelana sonriendo de manera demencial. Luego, revelo el frasco escondido entre mis ropas, vuelco su contenido en una de las tazas, y procuro que ella no pueda darse cuenta, controlando además que el té no parezca fuera de lo común. Mi corazón late desbocado, estoy ansioso pero debo tranquilizarme, no tengo que levantar sospechas.

Coloco los dos objetos frente a cada una de las sillas, y la veo acercarse con un plato de galletas -al parecer recién orneadas- en sus blancas manos. Sonrío regocijado y me siento delante de la infusión inofensiva, dejándola sin otra opción que el humeante veneno que espera impaciente a que su boca lo pruebe y comience la cuenta regresiva.

Ella procede a dejar la bandeja en el centro de la mesa y se acomoda delicadamente en la silla. Tomo una galleta y la observo detenidamente, aguardando el instante en que ingiera el brebaje y empiece la justicia. Pero mi hermana no parece tener ningún interés en la bebida, sólo la contempla de manera fija y revuelve la una cantidad exasperante de veces con una pequeña cuchara.

— Oye, Len — Pronuncia, levantando la vista hacia mí, sorprendiéndome en el acto. Pareciera que su mirada reflejara inseguridad y angustia...

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones.

— Sé que has escuchado los rumores sobre mí en la escuela... Y quiero asegurarte que son todos falsos. — Habla nerviosa, como si de verdad esas cosas me importaran. No entiendo a que llevaría toda esta charla. — Es más, yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso... — Me releva despegando sus ojos de mi persona, sonrojándose un poco por las últimas palabras. — Ninguno de los chicos del colegio me interesa, porque... ¡Tú eres la única persona que en verdad quiero! — Me confiesa dejándome helado y sin habla.

Una extraña calidez aflora en mi pecho al escucharle decir semejante manifestación de cariño hacia mí. Me doy cuenta en ese instante de que toda mi vida sólo necesitaba a alguien que aceptara mi existencia, para poder realizarme. Y esa tolerancia parece que la encuentro de la mano de la persona menos esperada.

— Olvídalo, ¿Si? Es una locura siquiera pensar que sientes lo mismo... — Concluye con un tono molesto y tomando la taza con una de sus manos, dispuesta a beber el veneno.

El objeto de porcelana se estrella en el suelo debido a que yo le pegué un manotazo, apartándolo de mi gemela para evitar una muerte que antes esperaba ansioso. La sujeto entre mis brazos y la miro detenidamente a los ojos, acercando nuestros rostros lentamente.

Rozo sus labios de manera sutil e imperfecta -después de todo también era mi primer beso-, tratando de hacerlo bien y de liberarme del odio que poseo en mi interior. El beso comienza a intensificarse, convirtiéndose en una pelea de labios y lenguas que parecía no tener un ganador, borrando mis cínicos pensamientos uno por uno. Me siento aliviado, completo, feliz...

De pronto, una quemazón incesante en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho me hace separarme de Rin inmediatamente. Mi vista comienza a nublarse y caigo al piso, al lado de la destrozada taza de té. Escupo sangre y veo a mi hermana, que sonríe diferente a como lo hacía normalmente, entonces entiendo todo en un milisegundo: ella, mostrando su personalidad de dos caras, me había apuñalado por la espalda...

— Maldita perra... — Pronuncio difícilmente mientras siento el sabor metálico del líquido vital por toda mi boca.

— ¡Calla hermanito!, no vaya a ser que el Creador escuche lo que dijiste antes de juzgarte. — Dice ella riendo de manera demencial.

Mi corazón se detiene debido a un paro cardiaco y siento como mi alma se escapa de mi podrido cuerpo, dejándome como última imagen la figura maniática de la asesina -mi hermana-; clara ironía a mis verdaderas intenciones...

Rin contempló el cadáver del chico extendido por todo el suelo de la habitación, mientras lamía con cinismo y regocijo el arma homicida.

Para la rubia, él no fue más que una bestia, su existencia era injustificable, incluso para este tan distorsionado y corrupto mundo. Seguramente él pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta de todo el "odio" y "rencor" que albergaba en su interior, además, siendo tan obvia su mente y considerando el poco esfuerzo que le costó acabar con su vida, nunca fueron sustantivos muy específicos para el sentimiento que el joven poseía. Desprecio y repugnancia eran palabras suaves para describir las emociones que le provocaba a la chica pensar en ello.

Se llenó de satisfacción al ver realizado su segundo acto de "limpieza" sobre la tierra. ¿Qué valor tenía su vida si le había dejado las cosas tan fáciles? Hasta el asqueroso gato opuso más resistencia. Hacer que el mundo fuera correcto sería algo sencillo...

Sonrió de manera psicópata, continuando la línea de sus pensamientos. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, su mano libre se acercó a su boca, tocando con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente sus labios...

**... Simplemente no tengo palabras, ¡Y eso que yo soy la autora de esto! Nunca esperé que quedara así cuando comencé a escribirlo.**

** Bueno, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, aunque sea algo delirante. PROMETO que haré historias más felices en el futuro, pero por ahora les dejo esto.**

** Como siempre, si son tan amables de dejarme un comentario o un consejo que me ayude a mejorar como escritora les estaré infinitamente agradecida.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
